User blog:Doalfe/Schembechler Girls (Rags to Riches)
Schembechler Girls are four bratty girls who appear in the 1987 pilot episode of the TV series "Rags to Riches". None of the four girls are given first names in the episode. Two of the four girls are played by Karen Lynn Scott and Penelope Sudrow. Nick Foley (Joseph Bologna), a wealthy widowed businessman adopts five orphaned girls to live with him at his mansion. The girls include Marva (Tisha Campbell-Martin), Patty (Bianca de Garr), Rose (Kimiko Gelman), Nina (Heather McAdam), Diane (Bridget Michele), and Mickey (Heidi Zeigler). Nick and his snobby girlfriend Carlotta Newton (Leslie Bevis) are entertaining a prospective client and his wife, Bill and Joan Schembechler at their estate. The Schembechler's have four blonde stuck-up daughters who are also their. Nick tells his adopted daughters to go over and make friends with them as they are sunbathing by the pool. This does not go well, as the snobby Schembechler's complain about them taking away their sun, and then tell them they don't care what their names are, since they won't remember them. The oldest daughter (played by Karen Lynn Scott) makes fun of them by downgrading them for being orphans. The adopted girls control their anger and walk away. Later we see the Schembechler's playing volleyball while Marva and Nina play a game at a card table. The volleyball knocks over their game, and the Schembechler's don't even apologize for the incident. Nina controls her anger as she is about to pummel the girl retrieving the volleyball (played by Penelope Sudrow). Then three of the sisters are jumping rope, and invite Marva to join them. When Marva is in the middle, they purposely speed it up and make her fall down. A comotion takes place where the youngest orphan Mickey is being harrassed near a pond. The Schembechler's have taken Mickey's toy saxophone and are playing keep away from her. Rose tells the oldest girl to give Mickey back her saxaphone. The girl calls Mickey a brat and tosses the saxophone into the pond and the rest of her sisters giggle. The scene changes back to the adults sitting around the patio table and talking about how well mannered the Schembechler daughters are. All of the sudden there is a eruption of girls screaming. The adults go rushing to the pond to see the Schembechler girls in the middle of the water up to their thighs, and wrapped together in the volleyball net. Some of them have some sort of plant follage on their heads, so their was more than likely a struggle that took place to get them in that predicament. The adults jump into the pond in order to untangle the net and free the girls, and Nick sends his daughters to their rooms for punishment. This is the last we hear of the Schembechler's. Needless to say, the business deal was a bust. Carlotta suggests boarding schools for his daughters. Trivia *Karen Lynn Scott appeared as the assassin Cindy in the 1986 episode "Miss of the Spider Woman" for the TV series "Sledge Hammer!". *Karen Lynn Scott appeared as Wanda Lynn Mahoney in the 1988 episode "Bubba's Double Date" for the TV series "Mama's Family". *Karen Lynn Scott appeared as the evil genie Malevola in the 1988 episode "Bride and Prejudice" for the TV series "You Wish". *Penelope Sudrow appeared as Vernette, the rival of Wanda Lynn Mahoney (Karen Lynn Scott) in the 1988 episode "Bubba's Double Date" for the TV series "Mama's Family". Gallery Rags to riches1a.gif screenshot_14812.png Rags to riches1b.gif screenshot_14814.png Rags to riches1c.gif screenshot_14816.png screenshot_14817.png screenshot_14818.png Rags to riches.gif screenshot_14820.png screenshot_14821.png screenshot_14822.png Rags to riches2.gif screenshot_14824.png Rags to riches3.gif screenshot_14825.png screenshot_14826.png screenshot_14828.png Rags to riches4.gif screenshot_14829.png Rags to riches5.gif screenshot_14830.png screenshot_14831.png screenshot_14832.png Rags to riches6.gif screenshot_14833.png Rags to riches7.gif Category:Blog posts Category:1980s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Barefoot Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Nameless Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sibling Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Humiliated